No amor e na guerra
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Mais uma Drarry para essa saga tão amada! hahahaha minha visão sobre alguns fatos que faltaram nos livros! xP Slash/Yaoi(Meninos se pegando, homem com homem, enredo homossexual...precisa desenhar?)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

**Bem...eu escrevi essa fic a séculos, e graças ao encorajamento da Amy Lupin, decidi publicá-la. Ela já está toda escrita, espero publicar semanalmente.**

**Esse é o que eu acho que realmente aconteceu, pq sim, Drarry pra mim é canon! xP**

**Os primeiro quatro capítulos serão capítulos basicamente para recordar a história e reescrever alguns detalhes do meu ponto de vista, para a história ter mais lógica com o desenrolar dos fatos.**

**Espero que vocês relvem qualquer coisa, pq quando escrevi isso, era apenas um garotinho de dezesseis anos de idade! hahahahaha**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Drarry, Ron/Mione, Fred/George, Albus/Gellert, Sirem, James/Lily(entre outros...)**

**Disclaimer: Eu queria muito ter feito parte da criação desse incrível mundo que me inspirou a começar a escrever, mas...a vida é injusta! :'(**

* * *

><p>Malfoy fora o primeiro garoto bruxo com quem Harry conversara. O que fora uma decepção completa. Ele já estava nervoso o suficiente, sem ter um garoto esnobe e mimado para deixá-lo ainda mais inseguro. Ofender Hagrid também não ajudara muito a causar uma boa primeira impressão.<p>

Muitos anos depois, Harry se perguntaria se as coisas seriam diferentes, se o outro tivesse sido mais receptivo. Talvez os dois tivessem se tornado amigos. Talvez toda aquela rivalidade entre _slytherin_ e _gryffindor_ tivesse sido amenizada. Talvez Draco não tivesse entrado no lado errado da guerra e, quem sabe...algumas vidas pudessem ter sido salvas.

Malfoy também pensava sobre isso frequentemente. Ele passara a infância inteira ouvindo sobre como os _mudbloods_ eram, mas ao encontrar o outro garoto - que ele pensara ser um _mudblood_, a princípio - ele não o achara tão diferente dos outros garotos.

É óbvio que era meio frustrante que o outro não soubesse nada sobre Hogwarts, _quidditch_ ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada ao mundo mágico. Mas mesmo assim, Draco não podia deixar de achar o outro interessante, de certa forma. Mesmo quando descobriu que ele não era um _mudblood_, ele ainda continuara intrigado, por mais que fingisse o contrário. Afinal, ele nunca havia conhecido um órfão antes.

-Drarry-

A segunda vez que eles se encontraram, servira para definir a rivalidade na qual encontrariam-se engajados durante anos. O confronto entre os dois, no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts, fora o pontapé inicial para uma saga de insultos, brigas e embates sem sentido. Harry nunca esqueceria como Draco insultara a família Wesley, a família do único garoto com quem ele podia visualizar uma futura amizade. Por sua vez, Draco remoeria durante anos a forma como o outro desprezou sua oferta.

Draco não pôde entender como Harry preferia estar ao lado de um Wesley do que ao lado dele, um Malfoy. Mais tarde, ele perceberia como fora infantil naquela ocasião, mas não importa quanto tempo passasse, ele nunca admitiria. Por outro lado, Harry não conseguia conceber as atitudes do outro. Com mais maturidade, ele assimilaria toda a influência que Lucius e Narcisa tinham na vida e no modo de pensar do filho, mas naquele momento, Harry só conseguia sentir nojo de Malfoy.

-Drarry-

Draco achara ridículo a forma como Harry confraternizara com o Frei Gorducho, o fantasma de _Hufflepuff. "Esse tal de Potter é mais idiota do que eu pensei!"_ esse seria o pensamento mais corriqueiro na mente de Malfoy, durante aquele ano.

-Drarry-

Diferente de Harry, Draco não estava nervoso a respeito da seleção. Ele achara a música que o chapéu cantara extremamente patética e sem sentido, mesmo que seu coração vibrasse em uma batida mais alerta à menção de slytherin.

Ele vira Hermione Granger se adiantar à frente de todos quando fora chamada e enfiar o chapéu em sua cabeça de forma afoita. Naquele momento ele soube que os dois nunca se dariam bem, mesmo antes de ter certeza de que ela era uma _mudblood_.

Quando Neville Longbottom tropeçou, a caminho do banquinho, Draco não pôde deixar de rir, mesmo sabendo que seu pai desaprovaria a atitude. Um Malfoy não deveria rir de alguém tão insignificante como aquele garoto, ele não merecia a atenção de Draco nem mesmo que fosse para caçoar dele. Mas Draco perceberia que era extremamente reconfortante pregar peças e importunar o outro, não pelo garoto em si, mas pela forma como os olhos de Potter vibravam quando ele fazia algo do tipo.

Pra falar a verdade, ele achava todos os garotos de sua idade patéticos, mesmo os que foram escolhidos para sua própria casa. Todos eles com exceção de um: Harry Potter. Por mais que o outro estivesse nervoso, havia algo em seus olhos que fazia ele aparentar ser uma pessoa bem mais velha do que um garoto de onze anos e isso intrigava Draco.

-Drarry-

Draco conhecia Snape desde que nascera, ele fora escolhido para ser seu padrinho, pois era um membro do círculo íntimo de Voldemort e seus pais sempre presaram alianças com pessoas influentes.

Ele sempre fora um bom padrinho, dentro dos padrões esperado pelos Malfoys. Mas Draco nunca havia criado um laço de intimidade muito forte com o homem. Pelo menos não até conhecerem Harry Potter. Só foi necessário uma aula com o mestre de Poções, para que Draco percebesse que o padrinho nutria o mesmo desapreço pelo garoto-cicatriz.

Em contrapartida, Draco não poderia se sair melhor em algo do que em Poções. Ele simplesmente, tinha um talento natural para a coisa, o que causava inveja até na sabe-tudo Granger. E Draco simplesmente achava revigorante a ideia de se sair melhor em algo do que a maldita sangue-ruim.

-Drarry-

Era fato. Draco era a pessoa mais insuportável do universo. Ou pelo menos era isso que Harry pensara após a farsa do duelo que o outro armara. _"Como pode existir alguém tão prepotente e ao mesmo tempo tão covarde?"_ ele pensava no café da manhã do dia após o primeiro encontro com _Fluffy_. Mesmo que aparentasse estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e até conseguisse se enganar a respeito, ele estava fervendo de raiva do garoto esnobe na mesa de _slytherin_, querendo esmagar seu crânio contra a parede do salão principal.

Ele não entendia que Malfoy _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. As regras sociais na casa de _slytherin_ funcionavam muito bem e a principal era não deixar que um _gryffindor_ se sobressaísse, em nada. É claro que o garoto se divertiu armando contra o outro, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

Nesse quesito, Draco não estava indo muito bem, Granger era a primeira aluna da turma e Potter o mais popular. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer a respeito era zombar dos dois e agir como se não se importasse. Contudo, perder para Potter na aula de voo na manha anterior e ainda ser humilhado com a insinuação de que ele não teria coragem de enfrentá-lo sozinho, era humilhação mais do que suficiente para armar algo que colocasse ambos, Potter e Wesley em apuros.

Qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver que Potter não só se livrara de qualquer punição, mas também estava feliz e até recebendo pacotes pelo correio coruja. _"Aquilo com certeza é uma vassoura"_ o garoto pensou vendo como Potter e Wesley sorriam e saíam correndo às pressas pelo salão.

Draco descobriria da pior maneira que as regras não funcionavam para Potter da mesma maneira que para o resto dos mortais. Não, é claro que não. O santo Potter recebia todos os privilégios possíveis e imagináveis. Até entrar para o time de quidditch no primeiro ano - coisa que era negado a qualquer outro - ele conseguira. E mais uma vez Potter conseguira superar Draco. Mais uma vez Draco fora preterido em relação a Wesley. E a pior coisa que poderia acontecer: mais uma vez, Draco sentira em seu peito aquela dor, aquela mesma dor que sentiu no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts, a dor de ser rejeitado.

-Drarry-

Draco não sabia o porquê, mas desde o dia das bruxas, Granger havia se tornado íntima de Potter e Wesley. Agora os três só andavam juntos e os colegas de _slytherin_ haviam apelidado eles de "o trio de ouro", o que encaixara como uma luva. Potter era o menino que sobreviveu, adorado por toda Hogwarts. Granger era a sabe-tudo, admirada por todos os professores. E Wesley...bem...Wesley não tinha nada a seu favor aparentemente. Mas o fato de ser um pobretão, acarretava a ela certa empatia por parte de alguns alunos e professores de Hogwarts. Além disso, ele desempenhava bem o papel de escudeiro do garoto-cicatriz.

Mesmo tendo perdido o completo controle da vassoura durante alguns minutos do jogo contra _Slytherin_, Potter conseguira capturar a _snitch_ de forma pouco convencional, o que deixara a todos impressionados. Draco só pôde atribuir sorte ao fato, uma vez que ninguém poderia ter tal destreza com a boca.

Ele tinha certeza que alguém azarara a vassoura do garoto e por um tempo pensara que fora Flint. Mas logo percebeu que o capitão do time de _slytherin_ não teria capacidade para fazê-lo sem ser pego. Durante alguns dias, Malfoy se pegara pensando em quem teria a audácia de fazer algo assim, mas acabou perdendo o interesse no assunto, com a aproximação das férias.

-Drarry-

Draco tentara importunar Harry quando descobrira que ele iria passar o feriado de final de ano em Hogwarts. Mas a verdade era que ele próprio não se sentira particularmente animado com a perspectiva de voltar para casa naquele Natal.

Desde que viera para Hogwarts, Lucius não o tratava mais da mesma forma. Ele vivia dizendo em suas cartas que Draco não poderia se deixar ser superado por uma sangue-ruim. Além disso, quando Potter fora escolhido para ser o _Seeker_ de _gryffindor_, Potter mandara uma coruja para seu pai, pedindo que ele convencesse o conselho a revogar o privilégio concedido ao garoto. Contudo, a carta que recebera em resposta, continha apenas uma linha dizendo que _o conselho não tinha tempo para lidar com as tolices infantis de um garoto bobo_. Desde então, Draco só trocara cartas com sua mãe.

As previsões do garoto, no entanto, não se concretizaram. Apesar de seu pai alfinetá-lo uma vez ou outra a respeito do trio de ouro de _gryffindor_, Draco não teria trocado o retorno à sua casa por nada. Os outros podiam não entender, mas ele amava seus pais. Ele podia ter apenas onze anos e meio, mas sabia que faria qualquer coisa por eles e sabia que eles também fariam qualquer coisa pelo seu bem.

-Drarry-

Voltar a Hogwarts não fora algo que agradara Draco. A "febre Potter" parecia não ter fim. Era de se esperar que após quatro meses, as pessoas estivessem se cansado da estrelinha de Hogwarts. Mas, aparentemente, as pessoas daquela escola maldita não tinham muitos neurônios, ou já teriam arrumado outra coisa para se distraírem.

Foi por isso que Draco decidira ir para a partida de _quidditch_ de _gryffindor_ contra _Huflepuff_ no meio da torcida de _gryffindor_. Para ser mais exato, na fileira atrás de Wesley e Granger.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser pego "torcendo" pela casa dos babões, por mais que toda _slytherin_ estivesse ali fazendo o mesmo. Então aproveitaria a desculpa para infernizar a vida dos dois puxa-sacos de Potter.

Ele sabia que Granger não iria se deixar irritar facilmente, então ele aproveitou-se do elo mais fraco: Wesley. Ele só não esperava que o pobretão partisse para a agressão física, a mais de vinte metros do chão.

-Drarry-

Draco ficara tão revoltado com o que acontecera durante partida de _quidditch_, que decidira se vingar do trio de ouro. Ele ficara durante semanas procurando uma oportunidade de dar o troco e, após as férias da páscoa, finalmente encontrara sua oportunidade.

Ele descobrira que o meio-gigante, escondia um dragão em sua casa e que o trio de ouro estava ajudando a cuidar dele. _"Esses garotos são muito imbecis mesmo!"_ ele pensava enquanto caminhava até a torre de astronomia, na intenção de emboscá-los. Andar com um dragão ilegal dentro do castelo com certeza valeria uma expulsão.

Draco só não contara em ser pego pela Prof. McGonagall. _"O que tem de errado com essa mulher?"_ Ele pensava amargamente depois que retornara a sua cama. Ela não apenas achara que o garoto estava inventando a história do dragão, como ainda lhe dera uma detenção.

-Drarry-

Quando Harry se lembrasse daquela noite na floresta proibida, anos depois, ele mal se recordaria que Draco estivera lá. Toda aquela rivalidade com o outro, aquelas briguinhas infantis que os dois insistiam em travar, de repente pareciam tão bobas perto da ameaça de Voldemort retornar.

Draco por outro lado, lembrava-se de Harry. Ele se lembrava de como o outro não demonstrara medo de entrar na floresta à noite. Ele se lembrava de como o garoto de olhos verdes aceitara andar com ele na floresta sem nem pestanejar, após Longbottom ter se assustado com uma peça que Draco pregara. E mais do que tudo isso, ele se lembrava como Harry não correra deixando-o para trás, quando vira aquela _coisa_ bebendo o sangue do unicórnio.

-Drarry-

Algumas semanas depois, quando todos ficaram sabendo do que acontecera com o trio de ouro no alçapão, Draco considerara que os três não eram mentalmente estáveis. Afinal, que tipo de garotos de onze anos de idade se achavam capazes de enfrentar um pacote de feitiços e encantamentos de bruxos experientes como os professores de Hogwarts?

Draco rapidamente pressupôs que o ser grotesco que encontraram bebendo o sangue do unicórnio era, na verdade, Voldemort. Na ocasião, ele se perguntou por que seu pai seguiria _aquilo_ e, pela primeira vez, ele cogitou a possibilidade de que talvez seu pai não estivesse sempre certo.

Dumbledore arrumou uma maneira de dar os pontos necessários para que o trio de ouro ganhasse a taça das casas, o que não passou despercebido a Draco. Assim como toda _slytherin,_ o garoto amargou aquela derrota durante todas suas férias. Foi então que Draco percebeu que certo garoto de olhos verdes, não saía de sua cabeça. _"Mas por quê?"_ ele pensava todos os dias antes de apagar em sonhos confusos com o garoto-cicatriz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>

**Os primeiros capítulos serão contados, basicamente, do ponto de vista do Draco. Se eu fosse contar do ponto de vista do Harry, seria só Ctrl+C Ctrl+V dos livros! xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

**Por mais que eu ache que ninguém estava esperando ansiosamente por isso...o novo capítulo está aqui!**

**As desculpas? Bem...sabe como é! hehehehe Tiveram as festas de fim de ano. A postagem de um novo capítulo da minha outra fic, que é minha prioridade no momento(não que eu vá abandonar essa, não me joguem pedras!). E o mais importante...eu acabei descobrindo um monte de detalhes a respeito dos Malfoys, pesquisando sobre eles na internet. E como eu gosto de ser o mais Canon possível quando escrevo algo que não é AU, eu tive que editar muita coisa que não sabia na época em que escrevi essa fic.**

**Quero agradecer imensamente a Amy(a melhor beta do universooooooo! Vcs não imaginam como eu a sufoquei de mensagens durante a edição desse capítulo! hahahaha) e a helen tina(obrigado por comentar, e não se acanhe em deixar mais reviews! xP Isso vale pro resto...não me machuca receber um pouquinho de carinho! hehehehe Ou quem sabe alguém me xingando e dizendo que isso aqui tá um lixo! oO Vale também!)**

**Bem...sem mais delongas, vamos a fic...**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy(sim...em meus sonhos mais fantasiosos eu sou o filho adotivo deles! xP)**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shippers: Drarry, Ron/Mione, Fred/George, Albus/Gellert, Sirem, James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa(entre outros...pra quem ficou confuso com a quantidade de shippers, como minha própria beta, alguns serão só mencionados durante a fic, outros terão cenas que desenvolverá a relação, esses que eu coloquei em destaque terão um espacinho maior na fic, mas ela continua sendo centrada em Drarry)**

**Disclaimer: Aproveitando pra fazer referência a um personagem que é de fundamental importância pra esse capítulo e para o seguinte...eu sou um elfo doméstico se tenho algum direito autoral sobre qualquer obra da Rowling...e não, eu ainda não comecei a ver minhas orelhas crescendo e ficando pontudas!**

* * *

><p>No início, Dobby não odiava os Malfoy. É claro que, no início, ele não sabia que um elfo doméstico podia odiar algo sem a permissão direta de seus mestres. Anos mais tarde, ele iria descobrir que o elo mágico que o ligava aos Malfoys não impedia que ele desobedecesse suas ordens vez ou outra, mesmo que ele tivesse que se autopunir depois.<p>

Por isso, quando ele descobriu o que Lucius estava planejando naquele verão de 1992, não foi tão difícil se decidir por avisar Harry Potter do perigo que corria. Mas nada conseguiria preparar o elfo para o choque que ele teve ao conhecer o menino que sobreviveu.

Ao contrário do que o jovem Malfoy vivia resmungando pelos cantos da casa, Harry Potter não era um cabeça-oca sem talento e metido a besta. Pelo que Dobby podia percebe, no pouco tempo em que esteve na presença do bruxo, o garoto poderia muito bem ser a pessoa mais distinta que ele já conhecera na vida. E foi por isso mesmo que não se arrependeu de ter roubado as cartas e enfeitiçado o bolo na cozinha dos Dursley.

-Drarry-

Lucius Malfoy tinha certeza que Harry Potter era um poderoso bruxo das trevas. Talvez mais poderoso até que seu antigo Lord. Por isso, quando soube que seu filho tentara pleitear uma aliança com o menino, ele se sentiu nada menos do que orgulhoso pela sua sagacidade. É claro que ele jamais mencionou isso a Draco, visto que não houve sucesso na empreitada.

Contudo, durante aquele primeiro ano de Draco em Hogwarts, o poder das trevas do qual tantos suspeitavam não poderia ter se mostrado mais improvável. Além de compactuar com _mudbloods_ e traidores do sangue como os Weasleys, o jovem bruxo aparentemente enfrentara o Lorde das trevas mais uma vez. E mais uma vez saíra ileso do confronto.

Harry Potter, ao que tudo indicava, não era um novo bruxo das trevas em ascensão, mas alguém que atrapalhara o retorno de seu antigo mestre. Lucius decidira-se então a trabalhar para manter seu posto de servo leal, caso o retorno de Voldemort fosse concretizado.

Lucius possuía um antigo diário de Riddle, que o próprio Lord confiara a ele. O homem não sabia ao certo do que se tratava o objeto, pois nunca se atrevera a mexer no diário. Ninguém com o mínimo de inteligência faria isso. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, o diário estava impregnado de artes das trevas e de lembranças da época em que seu antigo mestre frequentara Hogwarts.

E fora com isso em mente que Lucius saíra de casa, carregando o diário, a caminho de Londres. Ele já tinha um plano. Podia não ser o melhor que já planejara, mas os eventos recentes pediam medidas desesperadas.

Primeiro ele tinha que se livrar de suspeitas, portanto sua primeira parada seria na Borgin e Burkes para vender alguns de seus artigos para o velho Sr. Borgins. Ele não apreciava, nem de longe, a presença do homem. Contudo, não tinha muita escolha, já que o ministério o obrigava a se envolver com pessoas de baixa estirpe. As famílias que ainda respeitavam as tradições e estavam ligadas as artes das trevas faziam suas transações às escondidas de olhos curiosos e sempre com auxílio de terceiros, como o Sr. Borgins.

Ao entrar na Floreios e Borrões, pouco tempo depois, a primeira coisa que conseguiu destacar da multidão foi o sorriso bobo de Gilderoy Lockhart e seu estômago embrulhou instantaneamente. Era de se pensar que, como membro do conselho de Hogwarts ele tivesse alguma influência na contratação de professores. Mas de nada valera as dezenas de cartas que enviara e as visitas que ele fizera a Dumbledore, o projeto de autor que se encontrava à sua frente seria o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas de seu filho.

Lucius já se perguntara mais de uma vez por que Dumbledore não deixava Snape assumir o cargo, já que ele se mostrara interessado várias vezes. Talvez fosse receio que Severus voltasse aos antigos hábitos. Mas uma coisa o velho não considerara, certamente ele seria um professor melhor do que o idiota sentado à mesa autografando livros.

Não que ele achasse que Draco precisasse desaquela matéria. Draco sabia muito bem como as artes das trevas funcionavam. Muito mais do que todos os garotos de sua idade. Ele mesmo ensinara muita coisa para o filho e tinha certeza que o garoto não apenas sabia se defender, caso fosse necessário, como também utilizar-se da prática.

Quando encontrou o grupo de cabelos avermelhados próximo à mesa onde Lockhart autografava livros, ele viu a famosa cicatriz pela primeira vez. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha e seu olho esquerdo saltou por alguns segundo em espasmos, sua mente girando, sem saber como aquele garoto magrelo e sem nenhuma grandeza aparente havia derrotado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Ele desviou o olhar do garoto, seus olhos caindo sobre o próprio filho para constatar que Draco também se arrepiara - seria difícil não notar os fios loiros de seu braço eriçados. Contudo, ele não dera atenção aquilo.

Mas o que aconteceria a seguir, não passaria despercebido aos olhos do homem. O modo como os olhos de Draco e Potter vibravam durante a troca de insultos entre o primeiro e os dois Weasleys mais novos, fez com que sua úlcera começasse a irritá-lo.

E ela estava ali. Ele precisava de alguém inocente, de alguém que não conhecesse as artes das trevas, de alguém que estivesse inseguro e receoso. E esse alguém estava bem à sua frente, seu rosto quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Ginny Wesley seria a pessoa perfeita para receber o diário.

Aquela noite, quando se deitou ao lado de Narcissa, Lucius sabia que se arriscara muito mais do que era necessário. Seu olho ainda estava um pouco inchado pelo livro que o acertara e sua úlcera não o deixava dormir. Só que o homem sabia que aquela não seria a última noite que isso o atrapalharia em seu sono, aquele ano ele dificilmente teria uma noite de descanso.

-Drarry-

Mal começara o ano e Potter já estava arrumando maneiras de chamar a atenção para si. Draco estava absolutamente perplexo. Até alguns _slytherins_ estavam entusiasmados com a grande entrada do garoto-cicatriz e seu fiel escudeiro nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Não que alguém tivesse realmente visto a cena, todos estavam no salão principal àquela hora. Mas na manhã de seu primeiro dia de aula não se comentava outra coisa.

Draco tentara evitar falar do outro garoto. Como seu pai havia lhe instruído, mostrar antipatia não era algo bem visto, uma vez que todos enxergavam no garoto um herói. Mas era meio difícil quando todo mundo não fazia outra coisa, então ele decidira voltar a sua habitual implicância.

E a brecha para isso surgiu no pátio, logo após o almoço, na figura de um garoto esquisito do primeiro ano. Provavelmente um _mudblood_ pela forma idiota de agir, achando tudo interessante e inusitado.

Draco estava andando com Crabbe e Goyle quando avistou o trio de ouro e fez sinal para os outros o seguirem. Ele já conhecia Crabbe há anos e este já estava acostumado com seu jeito. Goyle, entretanto, só conhecera no ano anterior, a caminho de Hogwarts e seu constante ar bobalhão o irritava constantemente, inclusive agora que estava fazendo sua habitual cara de _troll_, o que significava que não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele era útil aos seus propósitos.

Quando Draco ouviu a sentença "fotos autografadas" ele não poderia acreditar em sua sorte, o garoto que segurava uma câmera fotográfica estava facilitando demais as coisas para ele. Não que ele realmente acreditasse que Potter estivesse distribuindo fotos autografadas, mas era melhor do que lembrar que o outro era um órfão ou fazer menção a pobreza dos Weasleys. Aquilo já estava ficando um tanto quanto batido e já que a fama do Cicatriz parecia irritá-lo tanto ou mais do que os outros insultos, por que não usufruir disso?

Draco sentiu-se extremamente irritado pela forma que o pirralho sugeriu que ele, Draco Malfoy, estivesse com inveja de Potter. É óbvio que ele não deixara aquilo transparecer, aproveitando a chance para irritar um pouco Weasley. Mas, para desprazer de todos, a discussão acabara chamando a atenção de Lockhart.

Ele acabou por se afastar, rindo da cara de desespero de Potter. Aparentemente ele encontrara outro ponto fraco na celebridade de Hogwarts.

-Drarry-

Mal completara uma semana que Draco estava de volta a Hogwarts e ele pensava, entediado, que era difícil encontrar gente mais patética do que as que habitavam aquele lugar.

Não era de se impressionar que alguém como Lockhart estivesse dando aulas. Veja aquela sujeitinha _mudblood_ por exemplo, não importava o tanto que ela enfiasse a cabeça nos livros, certas coisas ela nunca iria entender. O fato de que nem todos apreciavam pessoas pobres única e exclusivamente por isso, era uma dessas coisas.

Draco simplesmente não entendia esse sentimento que algumas pessoas tinham de engrandecer pequenos atos de gente pobre. Como se eles merecessem crédito por algo que ninguém iria comentar caso o mesmo fosse feito por alguém de berço, como ele.

Era o mesmo com Potter. Todos achavam que ele merecia ser engrandecido porque era órfão. Mas e daí? Qual era a grandiosidade nisso? Draco sabia que não gostaria de ser órfão, mas ele não se acharia merecedor de bajulações caso fosse. Se a pessoa não tinha sequer pai e mãe e não tinha nenhum contato no mundo bruxo, por que alguém iria querer fazer uma aliança desnecessária?

A maldita sabe-tudo ainda tinha a audácia de insinuar que Draco não tinha talento, como se isso fosse sequer remotamente possível. Ele não conseguira se controlar, e acabara xingando a outra de _mudblood_. Foi a primeira vez que fez isso em um local público, mas ele não deixaria que a garota o humilhasse na frente de seus colegas de casa.

As coisas melhoraram a partir de então. Weasley brandiu a sua varinha defeituosa, que acabou lançando um feitiço no próprio dono e, alguns segundo depois, estava curvado no chão, vomitando lesmas.

Depois de alguns minutos rindo, o resto do time se recompôs e Draco pôde enfim mostrar o seu talento natural em cima de uma vassoura. Não que Terence Higgs fosse um mal jogador, mas ele simplesmente não se adaptara tão bem ao estilo de jogo de seus colegas, como Draco.

Mais tarde, àquela noite, deitado em sua cama, o garoto pensava em como o trio de ouro era patético. Quem em sã consciência levaria alguém que estava vomitando lesmas ao guarda-caças e não diretamente à Madame Pomfrey?

Ele acabou adormecendo, enquanto olhava a luz esverdeada por detrás das lanternas de cristais que pediam do teto e ouvindo o barulho da água do lago batendo contra a parede do aposento. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ter sonhado com olhos verdes a noite inteira.

-Drarry-

Até o dia das bruxas Draco não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com o desafortunado trio de ouro de _gryffindor_. Aparentemente, era preciso mais do que talento para jogar por _slytherin_.

Ele realmente achara que a ideia de entrar para o time de sua casa lhe traria benefícios, mas agora que isso se concretizara, parecia que não fora uma decisão muito acertada. Não somente tinha que comparecer aos treinos, três vezes por semana, como agora ele era atormentado pelas ameaças de Flint nos corredores.

Mas, naquele dia das bruxas, um acontecimento varreu tudo mais que havia em sua mente. A câmara secreta fora aberta. Reaberta, para ser mais exato. Lucius já havia lhe contado sobre a câmara secreta e que ela havia sido aberta há cinquenta anos. Mesmo tendo sido vago ao mencionar o fato, aquilo nunca saíra da mente de Draco.

O garoto se pegara algumas vezes, sonhando em como seria ter poder suficiente para abrir um local protegido pelo próprio Slytherin. Mas é claro que Draco sabia que aquilo nunca seria mais do que fantasia, nem Malfoys nem Blacks eram descendentes do bruxo e, de acordo com a lenda, apenas um herdeiro poderia abrir a câmara, portanto ele não se encaixava nos requisitos.

Ele só queria saber quem era o herdeiro, talvez assim ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Afinal, ele sabia exatamente quem eram os _musbloods_ naquele castelo e, se ele pudesse escolher, começaria por _Gryffindor_.

-Drarry-

Boa parte dos alunos acreditava que Potter fosse o herdeiro de Slytherin. _"É sério isso?"_ Draco pensava enquanto via Justino "Finch-alguma-coisa-qualquer" correr na direção oposta a que Potter vinha, entre as mesas da biblioteca.

Ele já pensara várias vezes que os seres daquele lugar não conseguiam pensar, mas achar que Harry Potter, o santo Potter, fosse o herdeiro de Slytherin, já era muito para digerir. Potter nem mesmo conseguiria se encaixar em _slytherin_, quanto mais ser herdeiro do fundador.

Por outro lado, era engraçado ver como toda a escola estava agindo de maneira mais débil que o normal. Principalmente os _Hufflepuffs_. O que eles esperavam? Que o garoto de repente tirasse o monstro que habitava a câmara e era extremamente letal de seu bolso?

- Patético. - Draco bufou, pelo que parecia ser a décima vez aquele dia.

-Drarry-

Draco oficialmente começara a odiar _quidditch_. Antes de entrar em Hogwarts ele achava o jogo excitante, emocionante, uma das poucas coisas que conseguiam fazer com que ele ficasse eufórico. Mas depois de ver Potter ganhando tantas vezes e, ainda por cima, vê-lo ganhar aquele jogo, seu _primeiro jogo_, não estava exatamente fazendo com que seu interesse pelo esporte aumentasse.

Não fora apenas o esporro que levara de Flint que o deixara amuado. Seu pai mandara uma carta para ele ainda naquela noite, só para constatar o que Draco já sabia, ele estava decepcionado.

Aquela noite, deitado em sua cama, as cortinas cerradas, para que ninguém o perturbasse, Draco fez uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo: ele chorou. Chorou silenciosamente e profundamente, amaldiçoando Potter, _gryffindors_ e todos que tivessem algo para festejar aquele dia. E mais uma vez, ele adormeceu em um sonho perturbado com olhos verdes que o encaravam de perto.

-Drarry-

Dobby estava preocupado com Harry Potter. O garoto era mais nobre e corajoso do que ele jamais sonharia. Ele até estava disposto a arriscar sua própria vida pela vida de um amigo. Dobby nunca gostara da vida de servidão que levava, mas se pudesse escolher alguém a quem servir, ele escolheria Harry Potter.

Suas mãos podiam ainda estar se recuperando, pelo ferro que se obrigara a passar depois que impedira Harry Potter e o garoto Weasley de embarcar na plataforma nove e meia, e ele estava sentindo muita dor com as pontas de suas orelhas presas no forno da grande cozinha dos Malfoys, mas isso não se comparava ao tanto que seu coração estava doendo, só de pensar que Harry Potter estava correndo perigo.

Várias vezes ele pensara em ir direto ao próprio Dumbledore para esclarecer o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não conseguia. _"Se ao menos eu não estivesse subordinado às vontades dos Malfoys!"_ o elfo pensou amargamente. E foi então, com assombro, que Dobby percebeu como odiava os Malfoys. E que ele não precisava se açoitar por sentir aquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

**ENtão...Desculpem-me? Hahahahaha**

**Respondendo reviews...Pessoa anônima(Estou continuando, só não vou postar semanalmente como prometi, pq estou tendo que fazer muitas pesquisas para não fugir muito do Canon). helentina(Obrigado! Eu estou tentando não descaracterizar os personagens. Espero que continue assim! hehehehe)**

*******ATENÇÃO! Esse capítulo contém insinuação/indícios de incesto. Caso sinta-se ofendido por isso, não leia! Não preciso de ninguém vindo me falar como isso é errado e blá blá blá.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Drarry, ****Ron/Mione, Fred/George, Albus/Gellert, Sirem, James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa(entre outros...)**

**Disclaimer: Viram meu sobrenome, queridinhos? Eu sou um MALFOY, não um mudblood escritor de best-sellers. ¬¬º**

* * *

><p>Na medida em que o Natal se aproximava, Lucius começara a ficar mais inquieto. Ele havia decidido que Draco não voltaria para casa aquele ano. Tudo que ele não precisava naquele momento era que o ministério suspeitasse que estava usando seu filho como fantoche para efetuar os eventos recentes. E, aparentemente, os aurores não se lembravam que os Malfoys tinham um herdeiro em Hogwarts ou não achavam que Lucius pudesse usá-lo para estes fins, pois Draco não havia sido mensionado até agora.<p>

A verdade era que o homem estava nervoso. O motivo era as constantes visitas dos aurores à sua casa. Até onde ele sabia, todos os ex-comensais estavam sendo investigados sobre os acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas ele sabia muito bem que uma atenção especial estava sendo dada a ele.

Lucius suspeitava que havia um dedo de Dumbledore por trás disso. O velho ainda tinha pessoas no ministério que lhe eram fiéis e ele sabia que nunca tinha conseguido enganá-lo de que agora era um homem que vivia "de acordo com a lei". Não que ele tentasse enganar o diretor de Hogwarts, como Snape. Preferia ser jogado em Azkaban a negar seus princípios. Bem...talvez não fosse preciso tanto.

- Você vai passar outra noite acordado? - a voz de Narcissa fez-se ouvir no aposento.

Lucius levantou seus olhos dos documentos que analisava para encarar a mulher. Ele tentara esconder as coisas da esposa, mas obviamente ela notara que algo estava fora do lugar. Sabendo que ele não conseguiria guardar segredos dela e que não teria que se preocupar com indiscrições, acabou inteirando-a dos seus planos. Narcissa sempre fora uma _legilimens_ e _occlumens_ melhor que ele, de qualquer forma.

- Estou só analisando algumas coisas. - o homem disse evasivo.

Lucius acompanhou o movimento suave do quadril da esposa sob o robe translúcido que ela usava, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção e sentava-se em seu colo, obrigando-o a encostar-se ao espaldar da cadeira.

Ele sabia porque Narcissa estava ali. Ela não conseguia dormir sozinha. Fora um hábito que ela adquiria com a guerra, ela sempre esperava acordada enquanto ele saía em missões para o Lorde das Trevas e, quando ele chegava em casa, ela se agarrava ao seu corpo durante a noite como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não adianta ficar se preocupando com algo que não está sob seu controle. - ela disse impassível, vendo como o homem suspirava pesadamente.

Lucius puxou o quadril da mulher em sua direção, fazendo-a se inclinar para beijar-lhe os lábios vorazmente. Quando se afastaram para tomar ar, ele desviou o olhar, sabendo o que encontraria naqueles olhos. Nas últimas semanas a única coisa que ela conseguia demonstrar era medo.

- Eu também estou preocupada com Draco. Ele acha que estamos escondendo algo. - ela disse forçando um sorriso, fazendo com que o outro levantasse os olhos para encará-la. - Mas você está certo. O lugar mais seguro para ele no momento é em Hogwarts.

Ela afastou alguns fios do rosto do marido, antes que ele a empurrasse delicadamente, fazendo com que se levantasse.

- Suba. - ele começou a dizer, recolhendo alguns papéis da mesa. - Eu vou logo após você, só tenho que guardar esses documentos.

Narcissa saiu do aposento, enquanto Lucius abria uma gaveta, para colocar a cópia do inquérito contra Arthur Wasley. Não era como se ele tivesse que analisá-los de novo para saber que não havia falhas.

Com sorte, ele teria uma noite de sono ou, na pior das hipóteses, se faria presente para que ela não passasse outra noite em claro.

-Drarry-

Era de se esperar que Draco estivesse irritado. Seus pais haviam-no impedido de voltar para casa durante as festas de final de ano e o acidente na última aula de Poções do ano fizera com que seu nariz inchasse de uma maneira descomunal.

Mas ele estava animado. O primeiro encontro do clube de duelos servira para que ele pudesse inflar um pouco seu próprio ego. Pela primeira vez, ele havia tido um embate direto com Potter do qual não saíra humilhado.

Não era como se ele tivesse derrotado o outro garoto. Contudo, os _slytherins_ não lembravam-no diariamente como Potter havia capturado a _snitch_ bem debaixo do seu nariz. Finalmente Draco encontrara algo em que poderia competir com o outro como um igual.

Potter não apresentara nenhuma habilidade exuberante em nenhuma das matérias que estudavam, o que eliminava a possibilidade de competições na área acadêmica, Porém Draco tinha que admitir que jamais seria bom como o outro em _quidditch_.

Mas como nada bom durava muito tempo, o garoto percebeu que as pessoas estavam mais interessadas em falar sobre o fato de que Potter era um _Parselmouth_ do que sobre o clube de duelos em si.

- Será que ele poderia realmente ser o herdeiro de Slytherin? - Pansy sussurrou de forma excitada.

- Me poupe, Parkinson! - Draco bufou em resposta.

Os alunos do segundo ano de _slytherin_ estavam reunidos no conjunto de poltronas mais afastado da lareira conversando sobre o que havia acontecido há pouco. Goyle e Pansy viviam reclamando sobre estarem longe demais do fogo, mas Draco reivindicara aquele local como seu e não mudaria isso. Todos ali sabiam qual era seu lugar e Draco sabia muito bem que aquele era estratégico para evitar socializações indesejadas.

- Por que você insiste em me chamar assim? - a garota bufou irritada.

- Assim como? - Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em resposta, vendo como alguns olhares vizinhos curvavam-se em sua direção.

- Parkinson. - a garota devolveu, irritada.

- Esse é seu nome, não?

- Você entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer, Draco. - ela disse, girando os olhos. - Nós nos conhecemos há quase dois anos e nos vemos todos os dias, além de sermos da mesma casa e ano. Acho que você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Oh...me desculpe. - o garoto disse, colocando uma mão sobre o peito, em falso espanto, arrancado risadas dos demais alunos do segundo ano. - Eu não sabia que tinha essa honra. - ele completou cínico.

A garota levantou-se, irritada.

- Vamos, meninas! - ela chamou pelas outras garotas do grupo, já saindo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Em _slytherin_, os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano comandavam as coisas, seguidos pelos três anos intermediários, enquanto o primeiro e segundo ano eram os mais baixos na pirâmide social. Em cada ano um garoto e uma garota lideravam entre o resto, mas um deles se sobressaia.

No segundo ano, essa liderança era claramente de Draco, visto que ele tinha mais contatos do que Pansy Parkinson. Mas a garota era relutante em seguir as coisas de acordo com suas regras, o que acabava gerando muitos atritos sem sentido como aquele.

Logo, o salão comunal esvaziou restando apenas o solitário Malfoy, sentado próximo à uma das janelas, onde ele podia ver a lula gigante dançando do outro lado. Ele imaginava como Potter deveria estar reagindo a toda aquela coisa de Câmara Secreta, na certa deveria estar surtando.

Draco ria internamente pensando no quanto o outro deveria estar desconfortável. Ele acabaria adormecendo ali, sorrindo sem motivo nenhum aparente. Acordaria após algumas horas, obrigando-se a arrastar-se preguiçosamente até sua cama, onde apagaria instantes depois.

-Drarry-

Draco ficara sabendo que Potter tentara se justificar com os _hufflepuffs_ antes do último ataque e não podia deixar de se perguntar por que ele se dava ao trabalho de fazer isso.

Que o garoto tinha aquele maldito complexo de herói de que os _gryffindors_ tanto se orgulhavam ele já tinha notado, mas ele não percebera até então como Potter não suportava que as pessoas não o adorassem. Bem...talvez os _slytherins_ ele aceitasse.

No final das contas, mais dois haviam sido petrificados. Petrificados, não mortos. Draco começara a questionar se esse tal herdeiro de Slytherin merecia o título. Afinal, não deveria ser tão difícil assim matar um _mudblood_. Ele torcia para que a próxima vítima fosse Granger e que dessa vez o monstro de Slytherin mostrasse seu real poder.

Os gêmeos Weasley estavam agora fazendo piadas sobre Potter ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. O que, de certa forma, era realmente engraçado. Mas Draco não podia deixar de ficar irritado quando via os dois andando pelos corredores, ladeando o garoto de ouro de _gryffindor_.

Para sua surpresa, Crabbe e Goyle haviam decidido ficar no castelo junto com Draco. Talvez não fosse realmente tanta surpresa assim, uma vez que os dois faziam de tudo para agradá-lo. Entretanto ele não pôde deixar de notar como ele não faria o mesmo caso um dos dois tivessem que ficar ali. Mas isso não importava, de qualquer forma. Como um Malfoy, ele nunca teria que se submeter à vontade dos outros.

Após o almoço de Natal, no qual Potter estava usando um suéter ridículo feito à mão igual ao dos Weasleys, Draco resolveu voltar à masmorra de slytherin onde encontrou uma carta e um recorte de jornal que falava sobre um inquérito contra Arthur Weasley.

O garoto ainda esperou por algum tempo por Crabbe e Goyle no salão comunal, mas após quase meia hora ele decidiu sair em busca dos dois. Draco amargou quando pensou que se sentia grato que os amigos houvessem ficado para acompanhá-lo, seria tedioso ficar ali sozinho.

-Drarry-

Para a completa surpresa de Harry, o plano de Hermione dera certo. Eles acabaram sentando-se no salão comunal de _slytherin_ e conversando durante alguns minutos com Malfoy. Ele não pôde deixar de reparar por alguns instantes como a masmorra tinha um ar mais refinado do que a torre de _gryffindor_.

Mais tarde, após deixarem uma Hermione muito triste na ala hospitalar, eles voltaram ao dormitório e Rony dormiu praticamente antes de cair no colchão. Harry pegara-se imaginando como seria se tivesse aceitado a oferta do Chapéu Seletor e ido para _slytherin_. O salão comunal deles não era nada como ele imaginara.

Seria estranho dividir um dormitório com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, com certeza. O garoto loiro era irritante até com seus próprios amigos. Provavelmente ele seria excluído do grupo, não se imaginava tendo aquele tipo de conversa, onde zombavam da possível demissão de alguém que não merecia.

Não! Definitivamente, ele não pertencia à casa das serpentes. Ele era um gryffindor. Mas, de certa forma, sem saber explicar o porquê, ele estava contente que Malfoy não era o herdeiro de Slytherin. E foi pensando nisso que ele adormeceu naquela noite de natal.

-Drarry-

Para decepção de Draco, Hermione Granger voltara à vida social de Hogwarts no início de fevereiro, cessando os rumores de que ela estivera petrificada, pois Creevey, o garoto Hufflepuff e o fantasma continuavam na ala hospitalar.

Mas nada acabara com o humor do garoto aquele ano do que o _Valentine's Day_. Aparentemente, o estúpido Prof. Lockhart encontrara uma maneira de piorar a data, se é que isso era possível. Ele sabia que muitas garotas eram fascinadas por tudo aquilo e até alguns garotos sentiam-se agradecidos, pois poderiam fazer grandes gestos românticos sem serem criticados pelos colegas, afinal, era algo socialmente aceito fazer papel de ridículo naquela época do ano.

Entretanto, o garoto surpreendeu-se por como ficara irritado com o cartão anônimo que Potter recebera. Não é como se precisasse ser um gênio para saber que Ginny Weasley era a remetende de toda aquela palhaçada. Draco reparara como a garota ficara vermelha sempre que o outro olhava em sua direção e a maneira sonhadora como ela o admirava à distância no grande salão. Ele acabou então alfinetando a garota, ao invés de Potter. Ele teria outras chances de importunar o Cicatriz, de qualquer forma.

Draco passaria alguns dias pensando se Potter sentira-se lisonjeado, além de humilhado, pela declaração da garota. Mas obviamente, ninguém em sã consciência iria querer ser alvo de interesse da caçula dos Weasleys. _"Sapinhos cozidos! Faça-me o favor garota! Não poderia dizer que os olhos dele são como esmeraldas?"_ Draco pensou risonho, vendo como a garota estava sentada amuada na mesa de _gryffindor_, alguns dias depois. Certamente ela havia levado um fora do garoto de ouro.

-Drarry-

Quando chegou a hora de decidir quais seriam as matérias que cursaria a partir de seu terceiro ano Draco começou a sentir-se em conflito. Ele não diria para ninguém, mas tinha vontade de matricular-se em Estudo dos _Muggles_ e Adivinhação. A primeira porque ele tinha curiosidade de saber como as coisas funcionavam no mundo muggle e a segunda porque ele achava intrigante a ideia de prever o futuro.

Seu pai no entanto deixara claro sua opinião sobre o assunto, quando lhe enviara uma carta perguntando-lhe em que deveria se matricular.

_**"Caro Draco,**_

_**Presumia que a essa altura já deveria saber que suas decisões são suas e de mais ninguém. Sei que, qualquer que seja sua escolha, ela estará certa.**_

_**Espero que esteja bem.**_

_**Atenciosamente, Lucius Malfoy" **_

Qualquer outra pessoa que lesse aquela carta, acharia que Lucius fora vago, mas Draco sabia ler nas entrelinhas. Ele sabia que seu pai abominara a ideia de que Hogwarts ainda lecionasse Estudo dos _Muggles_ para os alunos e que achava o estudo de Adivinhação um ramo tolo e sem sentido.

No final, acabou matriculando-se nas mesmas matérias que seu pai fizera: Runas, Aritmancia e Trato das criaturas mágicas.

-Drarry-

Granger fora petrificada. Essa sim era uma boa notícia. Toda Hogwarts estava apavorada agora. Aparentemente, eles achavam que o trio de ouro de _gryffindor_ era imune ao herdeiro de Slytherin.

O toque de recolher havia sido mudado para as seis da tarde. Os alunos não poderiam andar mais desacompanhados nem para ir ao banheiro e, além disso, eles eram escoltados pelos professores entre uma aula e outra. Até os treinos de _quidditch_ e as atividades noturnas haviam sido interrompidas.

Todas aquelas medidas sendo tomadas com os alunos de slytherin eram realmente patética. Afinal, não é como se alguém ali fosse _mudblood_. Não que Draco sentisse muita falta dos treinos e das aulas de Astronomia. Mas interromper o funcionamento regular da escola por causa de alguns _mudbloods_ petrificados era um absurdo.

-Drarry-

Lucius tivera que ameaçar todo o conselho para que a suspensão de Dumbledore fosse aprovada. Mas ele sabia que isso era um passo importante a ser tomado. Quando o Lorde das Trevas retornasse ele seria muito grato a quem tivesse afastado o diretor de Hogwarts. Era de conhecimento público que o lorde jamais ousara tomar controle da escola devido ao fato de que Dumbledore estava no comando.

Ele não precisava ir a Hogwarts anunciar aquilo, obviamente. Poderia muito bem ter encarregado alguém disso, mas nada o impediria de ter a satisfação de ver o homem humilhado.

Para sua surpresa, Dumbledore estava na casa do guarda-caças. Lucius nunca entendera como o diretor nutria aquela estranha amizade com o mestiço como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Tudo que Lucius menos desejava fazer naquele momento era entrar na espelunca que Hagrid chamava de casa, entretanto, nada iria tirar-lhe o gosto da vitória. Ele só não esperava encontrar Fudge ali. E que surpresa agradável fora descobrir que aquela aberração estava sendo presa naquele instante.

Lucius se certificaria que aquela prisão, juntamente com a suspensão de Dumbledore fossem matéria do Profeta Diário no outro dia pela manhã. Ele provavelmente dormiria bem aquela noite. Agora que o velho diretor não estava em Hogwarts, as chances de descobrirem quem estava por trás de tudo eram remotas.

-Drarry-

Finalmente Dumbledore fora embora de Hogwarts e, para surpresa de Draco, Hagrid também. Por essa ele não esperava, realmente. Ele não entendia como alguém poderia acreditar que aquele mestiço bobalhão era o herdeiro de Slytherin. Draco começara a considerar que uma carreira no ministério não seria algo que ele gostaria, não suportaria conviver com tanta gente idiota.

De qualquer forma, as notícias eram motivo de alegria. As coisas pareciam estar encaminhando-se de forma satisfatória. Contudo uma coisa ainda irritava Draco profundamente. Gilderoy Lockhart. O homem era tão profundamente irritante e tão obtusamente imbecil que por vezes o garoto tivera que impedir-se de sair de sua sala gritando durante uma de suas aulas.

Em contrapartida, Draco começara a elogiar Snape em suas aulas. Não que ele realmente achasse que a opinião dos alunos fosse interferir na escolha do novo diretor, mas ele gostava de ver como Potter e Weasley contorciam o rosto sempre que ele abria a boca. Uma coisa era certa, se o professor de Poções fosse eleito para o cargo, Lockhart não permaneceria ali nem mais uma noite.

-Drarry-

Depois que a Prof. McGonagall anunciou no café-da-manhã, três dias antes do primeiro exame, que as mandrágoras estavam prontas e que os petrificados na ala hospitalar seriam acordados, Draco sentiu seu apetite esvair-se. Então era assim que as coisas acabariam? Alguém simplesmente diria quem era o herdeiro de Slytherin e as coisas voltariam ao normal?

A pessoa, fosse quem fosse, não era das mais inteligentes afinal de contas, ou teria aproveitado a segunda oportunidade para matar Creevey e não petrificar o garoto _hufflepuff_ - do qual Draco simplesmente não conseguia lembrar o nome - e o fantasma de _gryffindor_.

Mas as coisas viriam a mudar totalmente no meio daquela mesma tarde. A voz de McGonagall soou por todo o castelo anunciando que todos os alunos deveriam ir para suas salas comunais e Draco soube naquele exato momento que alguém havia morrido.

Ele estava excitado com a ideia e, assim como todos os _slytherins_ que chegavam ali, ele queria saber quem era a pessoa. É lógico que muitos estavam curiosos por estarem preocupados que fosse alguém conhecido, mas isso não mudava o fato de que todos cochichavam excitados.

Mas quando a monitora-chefe chegou com a notícia de que Ginny Weasley fora levada para a Câmara Secreta Draco pôde ver no rosto de todas aquelas pessoas o espanto que provavelmente também estava estampado em seu rosto. A garota era uma puro sangue, nem mestiça ela era. Traidora do sangue, sim, mas não uma _mudblood_. Ela era, afinal de contas, tão bruxa quanto ele próprio.

Draco aproveitou vendo como seus amigos estavam inquietos com a noticia para se esquivar em direção ao dormitório. Ele estava apavorado. Aquilo significava que ele passara todo aquele ano correndo risco tanto quanto os _mudbloods_? Logo ele cerrara as cortinas de sua cama, encolhendo seus joelhos contra o peito enquanto olhava perdido para o nada, uma pergunta ecoando no fundo da sua mente. _"Será que mudbloods e puro-sangues não são tão diferentes assim?"_

-Drarry-

- Você está acordado? - Fred pôde ouvir o irmão dizer do outro lado das cortinas de sua cama.

- Estou. - ele respondeu. Sua voz soava rouca, como se ele não falasse há meses.

Lee não os acompanhara até o dormitório quando subiram. O garoto sabia quando eles queriam ficar sozinhos e provavelmente não sabia o que falar naquele momento. Como ainda era cedo, os dois estavam sozinhos no dormitório e cada um se deitara em sua cama, fechando as cortinas.

- Eu posso me deitar com você?

A voz de George soou menos abafada, provavelmente o outro havia aberto suas cortinas. Quando ele falou enfim, ele notou que sua própria rouquidão diminuíra.

- Claro.

Apesar do pedido ser incomum, ele não pôde deixar de esticar as mãos para afastar as cortinas de sua cama. George se levantou e caminhou até a cama do irmão, deitando-se ao seu lado. Quando as cortinas se fecharam, o ato de abraçá-lo foi instintivo.

- O que vamos fazer, Fred?- George perguntou, sua testa encostada no peito do irmão, a voz já soando embargada.

- Eu não sei. - ele se limitou a responder.

Eles permaneceram assim durante horas. George chorou muito naquela noite, mais do que já havia chorado em toda a vida, pelo que Fred se lembrara. Ele próprio chorou em alguns momentos, mesmo que tentasse ser forte para que o irmão não percebesse. Eles não se mexeram nem quando o braço de George adormecera por baixo do irmão, ou quando Lee entrou no quarto, algum tempo depois. Inevitavelmente eles acabaram adormecendo, um nos braços do outro.

Eles acordariam dali algumas horas com os gritos de "Ela está viva!" de Percy e se reuniriam com o resto dos Weasleys na ala hospitalar. Para sorte dos garotos, o irmão mais velho não notara como estavam dormindo agarrados um ao outro, senão isso renderia aos dois muitas piadas por parte de Lee Jordan.

-Drarry-

Lucius estava possesso. Seu plano falhara, Dumbledore estava de volta à diretoria de Hogwarts, ele fora acusado por Potter daquilo que realmente fizera e, se não se enganara, o velho conseguira entrar em sua mente e ver que o garoto estava certo.

Por um momento, ali, em pé, na sala do diretor, ele se sentira acuado. Ele quase sacara a varinha, mas por fim, acabara percebendo que ninguém tinha sequer uma prova contra ele. Portanto, optou por ir embora, antes que pudesse se incriminar.

Mas as coisas não podiam acabar assim, simplesmente. Potter tinha que libertar o maldito elfo. Lucius ficara chocado com a audácia do elfo, lhe enfeitiçando e ainda por cima o ameaçando. Naquele momento ele sacara a varinha, mas não a usara. Não por medo do elfo, ele seria capaz de eliminá-lo em um piscar de olhos. Mas ele não era mais sua propriedade e não iria enfrentar processos atrás de processos por tão pouco.

Da maneira mais digna que pôde, ele saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar rancoroso em direção ao garoto e ao elfo, parados no final das escadas. Um dia iria chegar a hora daqueles dois e ele esperava estar lá para assistir de camarote.

-Drarry-

Todos estavam felizes. Até os slytherins festejavam no grande salão. Mas Draco estava sentado, cabisbaixo. Sua mente ainda girava, confusa. Antes de vir para Hogwarts ele só tinha certezas em sua cabeça, mas agora as coisas pareciam tão complicadas.

Dumbledore estava de volta ao posto de diretor e, pela primeira vez, Draco pôde perceber o que o tornava um bruxo tão notável, que tantas pessoas admiravam. Afinal de contas, ele tinha que admitir, não gostaria de estar do outro lado do homem em um duelo, toda sua aura aquela noite demonstravam como o bruxo era maior do que o jovem Malfoy imaginara.

Ele nem se preocupou quando Potter e Weasley ganharam quatrocentos pontos para gryffindor. Naquela noite tudo parecia tão distante e surreal. A única coisa que ele queria era ir pra casa, queria que seus pais lhe explicassem as dúvidas que ele estava tendo, queria que eles o fizessem entender como o mundo funcionava, como sempre fazia.

Mas quanto mais o final do trimestre se aproximava, mais claro ele podia perceber. Ele já não estava mais na idade para que seus pais esclarecessem coisas para ele. A carta que seu pai lhe enviara, falando sobre as matérias que cursaria no outro ano, deixara isso bem claro. Draco teria que lidar com suas próprias dúvidas agora. Em silêncio.

Seu pai fora dispensado do cargo de conselheiro de Hogwarts e pelo que ele podia ouvir dos boatos que rondavam a escola, sua reclusão fora encarada como mágoa e rancor. Mas ele não se importava, ele só precisava voltar para Wiltshire o quanto antes.

**Notas Finais: A Mansão Malfoy fica em Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**


End file.
